Live and let love on the Row
by CaMoReN90
Summary: What if Johnny Gat had a son? What if Johnny Gat's son was gay? And what if Johnny Gat's son had a crush on the leader of the Saints along with the infamous cyber god Matt Miller? Jasper Gat is dealing with the death of his father, two major crushes, the stress of taking out the Syndicate along with teenage hormones. Set in the third game and it follows the plot pretty closely.
1. Chapter 1

With everything that had been going on everybody could understand how the leader of the Third Street Saints had forgotten to tell his godson that his father had died. The boss had just gotten out of the shower and was getting dressed while his mind swirled and twirled around in a storm of thoughts. He was caught in a different city with no money, no connections, and no idea how to get out of it. He needed to set up shop but how was he going to do that when he didn't even have his crew here.

Sighing heavily Adrian walked out of the shabby bathroom and walked down the small hall past the kitchen and plopped on the couch. His black hair dripping water on the stained couch while he leaned into the worn cushions trying to sort out his thoughts.

His first thoughts were how to get the crew here and set up and get information until he could go after Loren for what he and his gang did to Johnny...

Johnny Gat. His best friend, the one who had been there right from the beginning. The one who taught Adrian everything he knew and more. He gave up his life for him and Shaundi, and what they stood for. Adrian couldn't help the small sick laugh that left his lip. _I guess both of them gave their lives. _He thought to himself remembering Aisha who had also lost her life protecting Johnny and himself. Adrian could still see the way Johnny had held his son, Jasper, after telling him what had happened to his mother. Adrian had never seen him so gentle and sweet, holding his son close to him while the little boy cried and sobbed about wanting his mommy. Adrian had seen something that day he thought he would never see in his life. A single tear. One little salt and emotion filled tear fell from Gat's eyes right before he buried his face in his son's neck holding him all through the night.

Adrian felt his heart wrench and twist within his chest. Now he had to tell the boy that he had lost his other parent. He was not ready for that, he didn't think he could ever be ready for that. _But the kid deserves to know_

With that thought he reached over to the side table and grabbed his phone. Going through his contacts he saw Jasper's name and clicked on it. He sat there looking at the green button asking if he wanted to call said contact. Sighing shakely he bit his lip. How the hell was he going to tell his godson that he father just died! What in the hell was he supposed to say 'oh hey jasper what's up? By the way your father died and now I'm your primary guardian now' Adrian didn't think the kid was going to take to well to that. Taking a deep breath the Boss decided that the kid deserved to know and though it was harsh he need to tell him before he found out on his own. Clicking the green call button he put the phone to his ear and waited. A few rings later a young teenager's voice picked up,

"Hey Adrian, what's up? How come you aren't in Stilwater? Dad said you guys were just robbing a bank and that was almost yesterday ago. So what happened?" Adrian felt his stone heart start to crack, he usually wasn't this emotional, but this kid, his godson always found a way to make him feel things that, as a gang leader, he really shouldn't. Taking another deep breath he said slowly,

"Jasper something happened while on the robbery, and now-" Adrian couldn't even finish his sentence. He felt his throat close with hurt, he just wished that the kid could understand him right there so he wouldn't have to explain anymore.

"Now what? What happened Adrian?" Jasper's sweet voice started hold the undertone of worry as he spoke to the Boss. Adrian had to pull the phone away from him as he swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat,

"Jasper, we robbed a bank owned by the gang called the Morningstar-"

"Who are they?" Jasper cut in, his voice on edge as curiosity filled his mind. Surely the Saints could drop the gang before they were even a threat. Adrian wished he could have said that, but instead he had to come to terms with the truth,

"We were captured and brought on a plane on it's way to Steelport." Adrian could hear paper wrestling around as Jasper must have jumped up and went getting a map. He heard a unhappy grunt come from the teen and a soft,

"That's too far North... What happened? When are you guys going to get back? Hows dad, can I talk to him?" Adrian, again, had to pull the phone away and gather his emotions as the teens voice cracked with worry and concern. The gang leader took a deep breath and continued through gritted teeth,

"When we escaped our captures your father went to the cockpit to turn the plane around...but..." Adrian swore he heard a gasp come from the other line, he closed his eyes preventing the tears threatening to fall down from doing so as he continued,

"When we were about to jump we heard him talking through the intercom and then gunfire...and... Jasper I'm so sorry I- We tried to go back for him but... Oh Jasper I'm soo sorry." Adrian was having a hard time trying to keep the emotion down from his voice, but he knew that Jasper could hear it, it was obvious.

Adrian waited for the burst of sobbing tears that he was sure was going to happen, like the last time he heard his mother had died. But this time there was no sobbing, there was no crying, there was no calling for his father.

"Jasper?" Adrian asked, afraid that Jasper had hung up on him, but after a few moments of silence his voice came through the line, numb but shaking,

"So my Dads dead?" Adrian felt his cracking heart break at the emptiness of his words. Nodding even though he knew Jasper wasn't able to see, he said,

"Yeah, your father is dead" There was another long pause before Jasper said,

"So does that mean you're my primary guardian now?" Adrian couldn't help the small sad smile that came to his lips,

"Yeah, I'm your Godfather" Again there was another pause before he asked,

"Does that mean I have to come to whatever city your in now and live with you?" Adrian gave another sad smile before saying breathlessly,

"No Jazz, you don't have to come to Steelport if you don't want to" There was yet again a pause when Jasper said 'I see' as if he was away from the phone before his voice came in loud and clear again,

"Are you guys going after whoever killed my Dad?" Adrian narrowed his eyes as his voice dropped coldly when his mind went to Phillipe,

"Yeah we're gonna drop him and his whole gang for what they did"

"What's the guys name?"

"The guys name is Phillipe Loren head leader of the Morningstar" For the longest time there was silence, the only sound was the light static of the phone. Adrian was about to call Jasper's name when his voice sounded again. Freezing cold and dripping with liquid venom as he spoke,

"That's the bastard that killed my Dad?" Adrian knew exactly how Jasper felt at the moment. The shock was over, and with the Saints, theres never really any time to mourn over those lost, and now the anger set in.

"Yeah, we haven't got much on him, but we're doing our best Jasper" Adrian knew that Jasper didn't blame them, though it was his fault that they were even in that situation in the first place. Adrian shook away the self blame for the moment as Jasper said determined,

"Drop that fucker and everyone he's associated with" Adrian could feel the freezing determination in the kids voice as he spoke. Nodding he said,

"Don't worry Jazz, we'll get this guy for what he did, don't you worry about that" There was a few more moments pause between both godfather and godson as they both sat on the phone waiting for each other to talk. Adrian chuckled lowly when he heard a small yawn come from the other end,

"Why don't you get some sleep Jazz, you're tired. Get some sleep and I'll keep you posted on everything that's going on with the Morningstar" there was a reluctant sigh before Jasper's voice softened saying,

"Okay Adrian. Good night"

"Good night Jasper"

"Oh and Adrian"

"Yeah Jasper?"

"Thanks for telling me"

"You're welcome Jazz, now get some sleep" Adrian smiled when he heard Jasper give a small laugh,

"Alright, talk to you later Adrian" With that the teenager hung up leaving the line to go dead.

Adrian smiled wider to himself and leaned back a lot more relaxed than before, of course the kid was going to take it better than he expected. He was a _Gat_ after all. Adrian got up from the couch feeling a lot better than before the call. A lot more relaxed now that Jasper knew what happened. Stretching and yawning he decided he had better get some sleep of his own. Walking over to the bedroom and falling onto the lumpy bed Adrian closed his eyes waiting for sleep to take him. He could worry about everything tomorrow, right now he was so exhausted and once his head hit the pillow the Third Street Saints leader fell into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a few weeks since the news of his father's death, and Jasper had been talking to his therapist about everything that had been happening lately. From the death of his mother and the nightmares he'd been having about it, to the fights him and his father had been having pre-mortem about some choices Jasper had been making all the way to the death of his father.

He had found a really nice one a few years back when his mother died. Since he had the Saint's money on his side he could pay for her. He had found her name was Kathleen, and she was really nice. Tentative and respectful while she really listened and understood him and what he was going through. She was cute too, short brown hair with big brown doe eyes and smooth tan skin. Her room matched her well, with deep red walls and with maroon furniture and light orange drapes. All in all the room was nice and warm just like her personality, with the reds, yellows, and oranges.

Jasper looked up at the sky, while he walked down the streets of Stilwater toward her office for a session, basking in the warmth the sun was giving. His pale skin was ghostly white in the yellow sun, but he shrugged it off kept walking as his thoughts drifted toward what he wanted to talk to Kathleen about.

Lately the nightmares were getting worse and his usual routine wasn't working. Neither his meditative clearing if his mind before bed or his herbal sleeping tea was working. And the nightmares were getting more and more violent. Though Jasper was missing a few key pieces of information, thanks to Adrian, he still could fabricate what his father's last moments were like in his head. And night after night those thoughts made themselves into a horrible nightmare terrorizing him until he couldn't take anymore and woke up screaming.

Jasper's train of thought of was interrupted by his phone vibrating in his pocket. Pulling it out he smiled when he saw it was Adrian. The Saints leader had been calling every day since that night to check in on him. Having trouble keeping the smile from his voice he answered and said,

"Hey Adrian." Almost instantly the Boss answered in an equally warm voice,

"Hey Jazz, how you doing?"

"I'm doing good, about to go see Kathleen for our weekly session. What are you up to?" There was a moment pause and mumbled voices as the Boss said something like 'yeah that's fine just put it over there' before he turned back to Jasper and said,

"Good, good I'm glad you like her. Well Jasper I have a question for you." Jasper raised an eyebrow even though he knew Adrian wouldn't have been able to see it and asked,

"Sure, what's your question?" There was another pause and sounds of what seemed like shuffling boxes before Adrian said exhaling,

"Well Jasper we just got a new penthouse and I was wondering how you would feel about moving up to Steelport with us?" Jasper stopped in his tracks, he was not expecting that at all. Moving to Steelport? He couldn't... He wouldn't be able to do that. Stilwater was his home, he couldn't leave it... After all the things that happened here...Though he did like the thought of being with Adrian, and it was getting a little lonely at the house all by himself. Biting his lip he said the only thing that came to his mind,

"I'm not sure Adrian, I'd have to think about that. I mean I would like to but..." Jasper trailed off and hoped Adrian understood what he was trying to get at. And within seconds Adrian's voice sounded with the exact words he needed to hear,

"Don't worry Jazz, I understand what you're getting at. Just think it over in your head for a while and then when you're sure tell me okay." Jasper exhaled relieved. Adrian knew exactly what to say to make him feel better. Neither his father nor his mother, from what he could remember of his mother anyway, could do that as easily as Adrian could.

"Thanks Adrian, I will think about it. Thanks for the offer." Jasper couldn't help the blush that fell across his face as Adrian chuckled lowly and said,

"You're welcome Jazz, I'll call you later tonight alright?" Jasper despite himself nodded and said,

"Alright, I'll talk to you later Adrian." and with that the leader of the Saints hung up the phone. Jasper bit his lip as he tried to bite back the smile that was fighting it's way onto his face looking down at his phone. He cursed himself for being so...obvious... Around him like that. Shaking the blush from his face he continued his walk down the street to Kathleen's office.

Once inside he was met with her nice secretary who told him to go in as she was already waiting for him. Knocking tentatively on the door he smiled when he heard her soft voice say,

"Come in Jasper."

When Jasper walked in he gave her a warm smile while closing the door behind him. She smiled back at him and motioned for him to sit down on the couch, which he had claimed as his own with the weeks that he'd been seeing her. There was a few moments of comfortable silence while the black haired teen got comfortable laying on the couch. Kathleen smiled and pulled up his file and tilted her head before saying,

"Good afternoon Jasper, how are you feeling this week?" Jasper bite his lip as he got out his drawings and started to sketch,

"Ehh it's been a little lonely at the house now that Dad's gone."

"Have you been hanging out with friends to compensate for the emptiness at home?" Pulling out his pencil sharpener he nodded,

"Yeah, but it's still eerily quiet at night." There was a long pause as Kathleen started writing on her clipboard before asking,

"Anything else happening this week?" Jasper bit his lip harder in thought as his hand just started running across the paper. He wasn't sure what he drawing but he would find out when it was done, in the meantime he said,

"Yeah, Adrian just called on my way here and asked me if I wanted to move up to Steelport with him." Kathleen was a little taken back by that, but the thought made her smile that Adrian wanted Jasper in his life, to make sure he was okay or for whatever other reason he had for asking the teen to move,

"And do you want to move in with him?" Jasper looked up at her for a split second before looking back down at his paper,

"Yeah a little. Like I want to be with him, but at the same time I don't want to leave Stilwater. I mean I grew up here and I know these streets, I don't want to leave the familiarity, but I don't want to be lonely anymore at the house" Kathleen nodded as she wrote down the gist of what he was saying and what was to be done before asking,

"Do you think it would be good for you to be around your godfather?" Jasper felt his cheeks heat up at the thought of his godfather. The way Jasper saw it, it was a good thing because he got to see him a lot more, but a not so good thing because he had to be careful of his small developing crush on him, shaking away the blush, which didn't budge he said,

"I like the idea of being with him, and I want to be around him. But I still don't think I want to leave Mom and Dad's house." She nodded before putting in her two cents,

"Maybe you just need a little bit more time here before you leave. Because I can see you want to be with him, but it's not time yet. Is there any time that he would be coming back to Stilwater?" Jasper's eyes fell and the blush died down as he nodded and, answered somberly

"Yeah at my father's funeral in about a month." Kathleen nodded slowly before saying,

"Maybe after the funeral you could talk to him about moving in with him, and then you would have spent about one more month here, and you had the funeral so you could move on and live with your godfather." Jasper worried his lip between his teeth as he thought it over, it seemed like a good idea, and it did give him time to say goodbye to the house. He nodded said,

"Yeah, I could do that" Kathleen smiled and wrote something down on her clipboard. Another long comfortable silence fell between therapist and patient before Jasper said softly,

"Kathleen?"

"Yes Jasper?" She said looking up over her glasses a piece of her hair falling to the side of her face. Jasper took a deep shaky breath and said so softly Kathleen had to strain to hear it,

"The nightmares are getting worse." Kathleen swallowed the lump that formed in her throat. She knew they would eventually, slipping off her glasses she leaned forward and listened as Jasper spoke,

"They're getting so real I wake up in a cold sweat screaming my head off, my blood runs cold and I can't breath properly. And my methods aren't working! My herbal tea? It doesn't do jack for me now and meditation doesn't work either and they always did, but now neither of them work and I don't know what to do Kathleen." Therapist nodded slowly taking in all the information that the teen had just given her and digesting it,

"Well Jasper your meditation worked for you before because you knew the last time you talked to him he was alive, well now that you know for a fact that he's gone you're clearing of the mind is getting clouded with grief. As for herbal tea, well organic herbs only go so far." Her eyebrows knitted together in concern as she watched him. He took another shaky breath and closed his eyes trying to fight back some kind of emotion before he asked,

"So what do I do Kathleen?" She gave him a small smile and said confidently,

"Well we could try you on a sleeping regimen." Jasper looked up his eyebrows raised in question and, she elaborated,

"Put you on a sleeping drug... One that's fully tested and is proven not to have as many chemicals and it does have organic qualities to it." She added quickly when she saw his eyes darken. But darkened pupils lighted just the slightest before asking,

"What's it called?"

"It's a drug called Hypnocil, it should suppress the chemicals in the brain that release thoughts that turn into dreams, therefore no nightmares."

"Hopefully." She smiled as she had him convinced. Kathleen wrote out the prescription as the session came to a close, and Jasper hung up another one of his drawings on Kathleen's cork board. A shaded flower with a ladybug on the leaf. A sign of good luck in his father's eyes. With small goodbyes Jasper left and made his way over to his doctors to get the pills set up to his pharmacist. He wasn't really sure about the pill, but right now he was so desperate not to have anymore of these dreams, and maybe Kathleen was right about his godfather. Maybe he should wait until the funeral and leave with him, then he said his goodbyes and he could move on. A smile sad smile came to Jasper's lips as he came to the resolution. Liking the thought of it he pulled out his phone and dialed Adrian's number waiting for him to answer and when he did Jasper said,

"Adrian, I want to move in with you."


	3. Chapter 3

Just wanted to say thank you for reading this, uhh kinda forgot to post this chapter last Saturday because I was at a friends house and I had totally forgot about it. Either way go ahead and read and enjoy, its a short one but its a good one as well.

The clock struck 11:00 o'clock jumping the half asleep teenager so much he almost threw the sketch he had been working on before he started to doze off. Heart pounding and eyes blinking he sat up trying to catch his breath, and shake off the daze that had overtaken him in hi soft nap. A yawn split Jasper's features as he stood up and stretched scratching his stomach, before bending over and picking up his sketch book and setting it on the glass coffee table. He looked up toward the clock that hung on the corner wall crossing into the kitchen, sighing the teen figured he might as well get some sleep before the big day tomorrow.

Biting his lip Jasper made his way up the stairs trying not to look toward the dining room table knowing that if he did his mind would start racing and that was the last thing he needed, especially when he thought he was getting better with Kathleen and the medication she had put him on for his nightmares. Shaking those thoughts away he made his way over to 'his' bedroom. It used to be his parents room but since they were both... It was one of the last things that he had left of them and their memory.

Slipping into the bathroom Jasper changed into a tank top and a pair of shorts. Brushing his hair and his teeth he got himself a glass of water and opened the medicine cabinet and reached for the 'hypnocil' that Kathleen had prescribed to him. Twisting the cap off he stared at the small white capsules before shaking his head and twisting the cap back on. He'd been getting better, and he didn't need to take the medicine anymore.

It had been weeks since his last nightmare so he didn't need it, especially since he had more to be excited about than to be melancholy or scared about. He was moving in with Adrian tomorrow after the ceremony and opening of the bridge, there was no room to be scared. Adrian was going to be taking care of him, he didn't need to be on his own anymore, he would be with Adrian, Shaundi and Pierce and all the other saints of Steelport.

Jasper bit his lip suppressing a smile that came to his face thinking about them, he only had a few more hours and then he would be able to be with them. Putting his Hypnocil back in the medicine cabinet he shook his head and made his way over to his room. Jumping into the bed he snuggled up under the covers and pulled them up to his chin and made sure the blankets were wrapped tightly around his back and laid his head on the downy soft pillow. Sighing heavily he closed his eyes and before falling into a light sleep said,

"Good night mom. Good night dad. I miss you" And with that the teen started to doze off and soon fell asleep in the warm comforter.

~Time Skip~

Before Jasper knew it he found himself on a plane, the lighting was off as they were flickering. The teen looking around him to see blood splattering the wall and bodies leading out the sliding door. Jasper couldn't help the smile that pricked his lips, he always knew that if there was a trail of bodies it would lead him to his dad.

"I'm coming dad!" He yelled to his father as he started running. Jasper ran toward the door to go find his father, but something was off. He wasn't running fast enough; he was running his hardest, but every time he got close to the door it would stretch out in front of him making him run even more.

"Dad!" Jasper called out to him running his hardest before his legs started to hurt and he was trying to catch his breath. When he was finally able to catch up with the stretching hallway he retched open the door to find himself in the cockpit, a wave of happiness crashed through him when he saw his father standing by the intercom. That ever present cocky smile on his face as he said,

"There you are Jasper." Jasper smiled at his father,

"Of course I'm here dad." Johnny smiled at his son and turned back to the intercom to speak to Adrian and Shaundi.

Jasper didn't know where he got the gun but when he dropped another gang member he realized it really didn't matter as long as he had his father back. Jasper heard a gunshot behind him and even though he knew his father it still made him turn around to check.

But instead of a triumphant Johnny standing over someone he saw his mother standing there a gun in her hand and his father laying on the floor.

"DAD!" Jasper screamed as he fell to his knees at his father. A sick twisted laugh was heard from above him causing him to look up at his mother a warped smile on her as her laugh went right through him making him sick to his stomach.

"You couldn't save me Jasper." Jasper felt tears run down his face as he looked up at her causing a trembling fear to course through his body making his blood run cold,

"Mom I-"

"And you couldn't save him either." Jasper felt his throat close with emotion as all of what she was saying was true. Dropping his head he looked at his dead father as blood ran from the wound into a puddle around them, but with a soft click above his head he looked up to see the gun pointed right at him,

"Mom-"

"And now you can't even save yourself." With that the gun went off but Jasper was bolted upward with a heart wrenching scream coming from his throat,

"NOO!" Jasper's body was wretched forward awakening him from the nightmare. When his voice gave away his chest was heaving trying to get air to his abused lungs, tears running down his face staining his cheeks as he panted harshly. Swallowing the lump in his throat he wiped away the tears and took a deep breath trying to calm himself. When the emotion was down he took another deep breath and got out of bed.

Shook up and scared he stood in front of the mirror drenching his face in cool water to wake him up and calm him down. Shaking away the excess water he exhaled deeply and look himself over in the mirror for a few moments. His usually bright emerald eyes were darkened as his mind sent flashbacks of his nightmare.

He was wrong! He was so wrong when he said he was fine without that pill. Sighing heavily he cursed under his breath; he didn't want to be dependent on a drug! This was why he tried to find other ways to get rid of his nightmares so he wouldn't have to be dependent on a drug. Biting his lip Jasper looked up at the small clock that was over the doorway. 2:30 in the morning. He really should go back to sleep so he was rested when Adrian came in the morning.

Reluctantly he opened the medicine cabinet pulling out the white bottle, and unscrewing the cap taking a capsule before popping it in his mouth cupped his hands under the water drinking from his palms. After swallowing the distressed teen turned off the tap and made his way back to his bed and laid down. Just staring at the different patterns in the ceiling, trying to filter his thoughts before he drifted back off to sleep. His father and mother and new found godfather on his mind.


	4. Chapter 4

The sun found it's way into the sky of Stilwater as its occupants were starting to set out for their daily lives, going to work, seeing loved ones or causing trouble as the leader of the Saints would usually do. But today Adrian wasn't in the mood to cause trouble, today was the day of Johnny's funeral and Jasper moved in with them until they got rid of Loren. The leader of the Saints looked around as he stepped off the helicopter and took in a deep breath of the salty air of the coast. Stilwater was his home, and he was glad it was.

Checking his watch Adrian made his way over to his Bootlegger that was waiting for him once he landed. Shaundi, Peirce and, the newest member of the saints, Oleg crossed over to the Criminal that was there as well. Stepping into the car he called,

"I'm going to go pick up Jasper and maybe get some breakfast with him. I'll meet you guys back at the bridge around noon?" The three other Saints nodded as they got into the vehicle and pulled off. Adrian smirked as he sat in car, starting it and pulling off behind them.

Adrian found his mind wandering as he past the familiar streets he grew up in. Slowly as he made his way toward the suburbs expansion. Looking around he could still see where some parts of old Stilwater stood, no matter how hard Ultor tried to fix it up there were still memories. There were still sights that he could look at and see the past in it. From those blue wearing racers the Rollers to the newest gang that tried to take back the upper expansion, and the gang that hurt Johnny the most. The Ronin.

Adrian was so caught up his thoughts he drove right past the house; a small piece of it catching his eyes and making him curse under his breath and turn around. Pulling in to the driveway he took a deep breath and got out of the car to go see his godson.

Jasper sighed as his blue eyes narrowed at the blank canvas standing in the living room. His sketch pencils laying out in order from lightest shades at 180 to darkest shades at 340, and his colored pencils laying out across from his shading pencils. Biting his lip he picked up a 180 pencil and tapped his bottom lip in thought, although he still had that nagging urge to draw a certain someone who had been on his mind lately.

But then something inside of his changed, he wasn't going to draw Adrian. As he looked up he saw a picture of his mother and father together at the Stilwater docks. The sunset in back of them and the memory of them being finally...Happy. Finally relaxed and finally settled. Jasper changed his idea and started to draw his mother and father in that picture.

The hard angles of his father with his cold brown eyes and hard chin with stiff shoulders from years of gang wars. Picking up a lighter pencil he started to sketch the softness of his mother, her warm smile as she looked into his father's eyes to the curves of her body that his dad had claimed. For an hour and a half he sketched an outline as details came in from the memory of them as if it seemed as though it was yesterday. When he pulled back he felt tears prick at his eyes as he got to see his mother and father as if they were alive for the last time. He wanted this picture at the funeral he wanted it framed and at the funeral. Just as the brunette was about to pick up another pencil he heard the front door open and instantly Jasper found himself on guard.

Slipping to the couch he reached behind it slowly and quietly pulling out his father's old Vice 9 and slowly made his way to the wall down toward the hallway. The sudden intruder wasn't making any noise and that put him even more on edge. Getting to the end of the hall that leads into the main door he heard shuffling around.

Counting to ten in his head just as his father taught him, he pulled up the gun and stepped out only to be confronted with a jumped screaming making him scream.

After a few seconds he realized he knew the voice and the body in front of him,

"GODDAMN IT ADRIAN!" The teen threw his hands down in exasperation.

Adrian gave his godson an incredulous look as he was caught in the midst of taking off his coat, but was interrupted and startled with Jasper... With a gun!

"Goddamn me? You're the one that pulled a gun on me!" His voice climbing just a few notches as he eyed the dark chrome Vice 9 that was pulled on him. There was a little bubble of pride that almost made Adrian smirk. He really was a Gat.

"The hell Adrian you could have at least said something to let me know it was you" Jasper said clicking the safety on and putting it back down to his side,

"I thought you would have heard the car Jazz. What were you doing?" Adrian asked still eyeing the gun in his hand,

"I was in the middle of drawing" Adrian nodded in understanding. Jasper sighed while his heart beat slowed down and crossed back toward the living room.

Adrian shrugged off his coat and followed Jasper into the living room and sat down on the couch, just as he did when he first came back to Stilwater after the boat incident, and Jasper put the gun back where it was.

"So what are you up to Jazz?" The gang leader said looking around and not seeing anything out of the ordinary. Except a huge canvas with his friends on it. Another bigger, deeper sense of pride welled up in the dark haired male's stomach while he realized that's what Jasper was working on. He couldn't lie the kid was one amazing artist, regrettably Johnny never really saw that.

"Not much just thought I'd sketch something before the funeral." Nodding the older of the two leaned back admiring the work of art, the picture of Jasper's father and mother was sketched perfectly with the replicas tattoos and face. It looked just like them, and it was so life life. Just as Adrian remembered them. Shaking old thoughts away he looked over at Jasper who was already working on the picture again,

"Hey Jazz?" The only answer he got was a muffled 'hmm' in response, which wasn't that surprising really, "Do you want to go out and get breakfast?" The younger snapped his head back so fast Adrian thought he broke his neck,

"YEAH!"


	5. Chapter 5

Jasper, amused by the onslaught of mumbled questions coming from Adrain about the menu, sat across from the gang leader watching him with admiration as the teen sipped his tea. It was nice to sit down and be able to spend time with him; it had been so long since Jasper was able to have something nice like this.

Sighing contently he leaned back and enjoyed the puzzled look in Adrian's eyes while he motioned for the waitress to come over to take their orders.

"Excuse me Miss, but could you tell me what's in Ken's surprise breakfast?" The waitress, a skinny little blonde with big tits and an obscenely large ass, walked over to them. Well more like cat walked up to them. She had that 'I'm super hot and I can get whatever I want because of it' look as she snapped the gum in her mouth and Jasper just knew she was another daytime lantern.

"Of course baby, theres scrambled eggs, chopped up sasugge, and-" Taking a sip from his steaming cup Jasper rolled his eyes in annoyance as the dumb blonde instantly started to flirt with Adrian while the leader was completely oblivious. He zoned her out when she leaned over him, her breasts purposefully pressing against his shoulder where he had the perfect view if her cleavage.

Disgusted Jasper scoffed quietly as Adrian fell for it sneaking peeks at her breasts not even listening to what she was saying. Sighing heavily the teen wondered what it was about women that made men go crazy about them, or at least what made Adrian go crazy about them. He had everything they had! And more because he actually studied! And he could load a T3K Urban in three seconds flat! He bet that skinny little bitch couldn't do that.

Jasper smirked to himself as he came to that resolution. There was no way the bitch had a leg up on him with everything he knows. Especially about Adrian himself, and the fact that the leader prefered a little brains to his meat anyway.

"Jasper!" The calling of his name snapped him out of this thoughts causing him to come back to the present,

"Huh?" The blonde across from him let out a giggle as she gave a fake smile and said,

"What would you like to order?" The teen could have smacked himself. He just prided himself with better smarts than her and then he goes and responses with a dimwitted 'huh?'. Scowling to himself he said,

"I'll just have the two pancake and bacon meal." The blonde gave one last smile and scribbled something on her stupid little note pad and walked away making sure to sway her hips. Jasper scoffed when he saw her look back at them to see if Adrian had sneaked a peek as she walked away.

"Soo?" Adrian's voice once again snapped Jasper out of his useless lamenting about the female gender and made the green eyed teen go back into focus, "Any other plans for the day? I mean we have about 7 hours until the funeral." Jasper nodded slowly trying to think of other things they could do to spend the time together.

Well Jasper still had yet to pack his stuff soo...he guessed they could to that.

He also wanted to go and get a frame to put his picture of his mother and father in. But other then those two things he really didn't have any ideas... Shrugging Jasper sipped at his drink before saying,

"Well I actually wanted to get a frame for mom and dads picture." Adrian nodded, his usual bright features now a somber seriousness; a seriousness that caused Jaspers blood to run cold. But as soon as it was there it was gone, and though Adrians eyes were still darkened with sadness his smile returned full force,

"They would like that Jazz." Jasper felt his cheeks warm when Adrian called him by his nickname and brushed it off with a smile,

"I thought so."

~Time Skip~

The close circle of Saints sat around the old headquarters in the hotel in old Stilwater. Music blared in the background as strippers danced pleasuring anyone who gave them their dollar.

There the old mingled with the newest member of the Third Street Saints drinking and laughing about stories about the 'behind the scenes', which were the soft moments of the gang when they weren't killing and trying to protect their city from rival gangs.

Oleg laughed as Shaundi told him about the time Adrian had been drinking one night and decided that he needed to confess his undying love for Dane Vogel and then balling his eyes out like a baby when one of the Saints had to remind him that the businessman had been killed by his own hand.

"Hey! I thought I told you never to speak of that again!" All Saints looked up and raised a glass to the leader as he walked in with Jasper in tow.

The younger looked around his eyes watering as the memories of target practice with cans passed through his mind. Pulling in the large frame with his parents pictures in it Jasper held it to his heart as Adrian conversed the a huge guy sitting on the couch next to Shaundi, who saw him and stood up. Jasper smiled warmly as the women, who had been like a mother ever since he lost how own, wrapped her arms around him.

"Hey Jasper."

"Hey Shaundi." She smiled and kissed the top of his head,

"How have you been?"

"Ehh, I'm doing okay I guess." The teen shrugged and let his smile weaver the slightest letting her know he was keeping it together but it was still hard. She nodded and held him tighter letting him know that, she understood.

Then the the face of the Saints came up to him. A huge goofy smile upon his face as he staggered and clapped a hand on the youngers back

"Heey Jasper!" Jasper could tell that Peirce had obviously been drinking before they showed up. Forcing a bigger smile on his face he rolled his eyes lovingly,

"Hey Peirce, what's up?" The happily buzzed man laughed as he hiccuped and leaned on the teen,

"Oh Jasper you're going to love the new place! It's so big and spacious, you're going to love it!" Jasper rolled his eyes again before pushing Peirce off him,

"Can't wait to see it. So who's the big guy? I haven't seen him around before?" Shaundi patted him on the back as Peirce said,

"He's the newest member. His name is Oleg Kirrlov, he's a good guy Jasper, don't worry." The teen gave a skeptical look over at the guy. Flashes of the stories of Troy from his father came to his mind, but before he could ask Adrian waved him over to the couch he was perched on.

Chewing the inside of his lip the brunette slowly made his way over to the leader and stood by him as Adrian said,

"Oleg this is my godson Jasper, Jazz this is-"

"Oleg Kirrlov. Shaundi already told me his name, nice to meet you." Jasper cut Adrian off and stuck his hand out in a handshake. The big guy gave a smile and nodded taking his hand. He was very gentle for a guy his size,

"Hello Jasper, it is nice to meet you as well." Oleg said in a very thick russian accent, it didn't really throw Jasper off because it was one of those stereotypes that you just have that gut reaction.

The meeting was cut short as Adrian checked his watch and announced,

"Alright guys, the opening of the bridge starts in half hour, we better get going."


	6. Chapter 6

Jasper leaned against Shaundi as Monica Hughes went on about her husband and how great he was and how he protected the streets of Stilwater from gang violence. The teen had to roll his eyes at that, The Saints helped wipe out all of them, they even worked with the police...or against them to go with them. The young artist shook his head against the thoughts not really care about it as the Beauty Queen of Stilwater took the stereotypical giant fucking scissors to cut the stereotypical giant fucking ribbon to open up a very stereotypical giant fucking bridge in her husbands name.

He couldn't help but smile when his eyes caught sight of his mother and father's picture next to the podium that Monica was speaking at. Adrian didn't really have to do much, just had to ask her with a charming smile if they could put it up and she said yes. The brunette wondered briefly if his parents could see the picture from heaven but quickly shook out those childish thoughts. Shaking his head again he tuned back into Monica's speech,

"It is my greatest privilege to honor him with this bridge-"

It was then that all hell broke loose. Behind them a screeching car sounded making Jasper turn around and look to see five green trucks going full speed toward them. Jasper looked toward Adrian who gave him the same look of confusion which...scared the teen.

The screaming sounds of guns was let loose as bullets whizzed by them. Adrian and Jasper both pulled a piece and gave a few rounds before Adrian grabbed his arm and pulled him back into the car and tapped the hood of the car twice signaling it was time to take their leave. The car pulled off quickly screeching to life followed by two other Saint vehicles. Adrenaline was pumping through Jasper's veins as fear surrounded him, he felt arms wrap around him and he asked,

"Who are these guys?" He heard Adrians voice above him answering sarcastically,

"I don't know but they sure don't have any manners!" The teen swallowed thickly as the car picked up speed he heard the guns going off and he cursed himself as he was too scared to even try and pull his piece out again. Adrian might call him a Gat, but right now...

The night sky was illuminated by the cities lights. A light wind was sent a calm across the figures that were strategically placed throughout the towns tallest buildings facing the new bridge. One figure in particular smirked as he saw the small specks of purple speed across the way running from green. Pulling a walkie talkie a gruff voice sounded alerting all figures around,

"Time for the high spot boys." With that RPGs were lifted and as though if they were comets the explosives ran through the blackness creating light from their tails in their wake.

Back on the bridge in the midst of chaos Jasper felt his heart sink into his stomach when he looked up and saw what looked like grenade launchers being pulled and shot off.

"RPG'S COMING IN!" He yelled in warning and was kicked back as Shaundi stepped on it even harder. Terrified he trembled in Adrian's arms which held him tighter as his heart pounded so hard against his chest.

He almost had a heart attack when he saw one of the brides hangers being undone and hurdling towards the bridge. If he had been religious Jasper might have used the time to repent before being crushed to death. But within a few feet and a few seconds early they had slipped by leaving the car behind them to be crushed under the thick metals weight.

The brunette looked behind them and saw the bridge had cracked causing a rift to form meaning that he and the rest of the Saints were safe. With adrenaline pumping he felt as relaxed as he could get at that moment as he took a breath of relief. But Jasper didn't see the rouge RPG coming right for them, and as the car was tipped over his head exploded with pain.

And then it all went black.

_Jasper! _

_The teen heard someone call his name, but he couldn't put a face to the voice. _

_Jasper! _

_There it was again. The brunette's eyes blinked open only to be instantly irritated by something. _

_Jasper! _

_Looking around Jasper saw blood and tried to scream but couldn't. _

_Why can't I breath?! _

_Jasper!_

_Looking up the teen saw a white dot in the middle of a world of black. Not really knowing what was taking him over he raced toward it. Every muscle ached with the exertion, but something kept him going. _

_Jasper! _

_That's what kept him going. That voice. It was something about that voice that made him reach for that white. Growing bigger in size Jasper felt his muscles give up on him as it was becoming too much, but with one last thrust upward he broke through. _

Coughing and sputtering Jasper got the water out of his lungs as he looked around to find Adrian.

"JASPER!" Whipping around he saw the gang leader swim toward him,

"Adrian!" He called using the last of his energy to get closer to the man who held the most concerned look in his dark lavender eyes Jasper had seen. When he got to him Adrian wrapped his arms around the teen and held him tight to his chest.

"I thought I lost you." Jasper felt the emotion in Adrian's usual cool voice. The teen was about to answer when the concerned voice of Shaundi yelled out cutting him off,

"ADRIAN! JASPER! OVER HERE!" Godson and godfather looked at each other for a split second before they both swam their way over to the rest of the crew which had congregated under the bridge to hide from stray gunfire.

"What is that?" Jasper asked curing up to Adrian who's arm held him tighter to him when he saw something floating towards them. Gasping when he saw it was body of someone wearing green; Adrian closed his eyes and moved Jasper away from the floating body.

"Who ever this crew is, they float pretty damn good." Peirce said pulling up the bodies head and looking at their face seeing that they were wearing a luchador mask.

"They're Killbane's thugs." Oleg said with a snagged lip and an air of disgust. Adrian and the rest of the Saints looked at him confused before the leader said,

"Kill-who?"

Oleg swallowed before explaining, "He is the Syndicate's attack dog."

"What he did to Johnny's funeral, that's over the fucking limit." Shaundi's voice shook with anger and sadness, the exact same emotions that were coursing through Jasper's veins like a bitter lava singing his nerves,

"Way over the fucking limit." His voice as cold as the water surrounding them as Oleg looked at them with sympathy,

"He doesn't care about rules of engagement." The teen felt a sick bile raise in his throat, he would tear this Killbane into pieces when he got the chance.

"No rules? We can work with that."

The big guy shook his head and turned to Adrian,

"You're not ready to fight the Syndicate."

"Watch us." Shaundi's voice as cold as Jasper's sending chills down the rest of the groups spines.

"Just relax Shaundi." Adrian said with an air of calmness that amazed Jasper to no end. How could he be so calm about this when he himself was roaring to rip the Syndicate in half!

"You can't just tell us to relax Adrian! Look at what they did to my dad's funeral!" Adrian glared down at the teens outburst and with a small slither of emotion said,

"I know Jasper! But we need to calm down and think or else we'll just be reckless." He turned back to Oleg causing Jasper to scoff, "Alright big guy what do you got?"

Oleg, swallowed and nodded a little bit more relaxed saying, "There are others who hate the Syndicate as much as you do; I will take you to them."

Jasper shook his head and said,

"I don't think anyone could hate the Syndicate as much as we do."


End file.
